Christmas Tomfoolery
by tangibleHallucination
Summary: Characters from Resident Evil: Damnation. Leon and Buddy take a picture for their Christmas card. Written as a Christmas present for my friend. Yep. Shameless, badly written gay porn. Enjoy.


"Leon-"

"No," the blond cuts him off before the Russian can complain. "It's Christmas."

"Christmas eve," he growls, tugging against his restraints. "That does not mean that you can just-"

"Actually, it does. It does mean that this," he gestures to the bound mans attire, "is most definitely happening."

The bound man groaned and turned his head away, choosing to try and ignore his companions snark and the small giggles that erupted from him.

"This should be our Christmas card," Leon teases, digging around in his drawer for the camera.

"I will cut your throat while you sleep," the Russian growls, accent thick to compliment his hatred for the idea.

The flash goes off. Buddy pulls against his restraints again.

Leon laughs as he plucks the green, pointed hat from the Russian's head, tossing it to the floor. Skilled hands drag down his chest to slowly unbutton the green top, pulling it up as far as he could with the mans arms tied to the bedposts, restraining him further.

"Don't be so childish," Leon says, setting the camera carefully on the bedside table before pulling off his own shirt. "It's not like I was the one who wanted to do this. Everyone was asking for Buddy the elf this year."

Buddy thrashes as Leon crawls over him, straddling his hips. It only takes one slow grind of the hips to make him shudder, his eyes dilating, body stilling, only his chest rising and falling with the quick intake of breath.

"Much better," Leon purrs, leaning into press his lips against his lover's, jerking back at the rough bite he receives.

"You would not be this smug if my hands were unbound." Buddy growls, licking over his teeth teasingly.

"True enough. But, they are. So-" he grinds their hips together again, drawing a moan from the Russian.

Before long, the two males were pressed flush against each other, sweat dampened and moaning, kissing hard in a fight for dominance. Leon reached up, hands swiftly undoing the knots that restrained his lover, freeing him up, allowing him to push the other man up roughly and rip his shirt the rest of the way off.

Looking down at Leon like that, seeing his flushed skin, his hair slicked back with sweat, eyes hazy with desire, it made him crazy. He could stay like this forever; but, on the contrary, he could take the other boy right there. And take him he did.

Buddy growls and pushes Leon back, pinning him down and leaning in to suck and nip at his neck, marking the pale skin with dark purple marks. Their hips rock together, sending a delicious wave a heat up their spines. It's not long before the heat gets the better of them and Buddy pushes away, panting heavy, and reaches over for the bottle in the bedside table.

Leon shifts into a sitting position, scooting close to the other male, wrapping his legs around his waist, pressing their erections up against each other. Buddy pours a small glob of lube into his hand and wraps it around both of there members, giving a small squeeze before pumping them slowly.

Leon gasps, his hips giving a jerk from the amazing sensation the friction brings, and his hand reach out to grip Buddy's shoulders, his nails digging into his skin. His breathing is heavy and his eyes are wide, and he pulls the other man closer with a rough yank, smashing their lips together.

The kiss is like an electric current running through them, enticing them to new passion as Buddy squeezes his hand and pumps them faster. The kiss turns desperate and Leon's nails break the skin on his shoulders as he holds him like a lifeline. Too soon, Buddy is pulling his hand away, and pushing Leon down on his back, crawling over him.

He wraps his hand around his cock, pressing the head against Leon's opening, shaking lightly with anticipation. The blond does his best to relax, spreading his legs for his lover, letting his head fall back against the bed, listening to the combined sound of their labored breathing.

With a steady push of his hips, Buddy presses in, getting past the initial ring of muscle, letting his head drop down to his chest with a heavy sigh of pleasure. Leon gasps and rocks his hips up with the initial shock, wrapping his legs around Buddy's waist, edging his lover on.

Before long, Buddy is all but hammering Leon into the bed, their chests pressed together, bodies flushed and drenched with sweat, breath heavy and hot on each others faces. Leon's drags his nails down Buddy's back, biting into his shoulder to muffle the moan the Russian tears from him.

Buddy is no less vocal, panting and moaning right along with his lover, pushing their hips together as fast and hard, shifting his hips to look for that spot that would have Leon screaming. He burrows his face in the crook of Leon's neck, mumbling something in Russian to him, telling him how beautiful he was and how much he wanted to hear him crying his name out in pleasure.

When Buddy hits his prostate, Leon arches his back and screams, biting harder into the other's shoulder to muffle the sound. He pants heavily, bucking his hips up along with Buddy, eager to have more of the wonderful sensation.

At this rate, Buddy wasn't going to last much longer, and he grinds their bodies together to rub at Leon's neglected and, most likely, painfully erect member, pressing as close to the other male as he could. In a matter of thrusts, he could hear Leon's breath hitch, feel him tighten around his cock.

Leon was on fire; his body a tight bundle of nerves, arching up against his lover as he feels himself making a mess of their stomachs. Buddy follows soon after, arching his back as he spills into his lover with a loud cry of his name.

Both males are left lying there, panting heavily, shaking in each others arms. Buddy rests his head against Leon's shoulder and he Leon lets his head fall back against the bed. Leon licks his lips and pats his hands against the other mans shoulders, and Buddy complies, wincing at the slick pop the emits when he pulls out. They both shudder and lie against each other, trying to regain control of their breathing.

"Next time," Buddy mumbles against Leon's neck, "I will dress you up."

Leon, quick to argue, opens his mouth to retaliate, but he's interrupted by his phone buzzing. Reaching over, he reads the message and smirks.

"It's Luis," Leon explains.

Buddy shrugs, "I am up for another round."

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
